


Hands Off What You Can't Afford

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [158]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, Humour, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Thomas had been flirting with Evelyn all evening.





	Hands Off What You Can't Afford

Thomas had been flirting with Evelyn all evening. Evelyn wouldn’t have minded, but the suggestive banter and the flirtatious touches were starting to make him react more physically and it would be hard to get through an evening with the Crawleys with Thomas providing such a distraction. 

Thomas brushed past Evelyn, carrying a tray of drinks. As his backside brushed against Evelyn’s front. Evelyn gave Thomas’ hip a quick squeeze.   
“Hands off what you can’t afford, Mr Napier.” Thomas smirked. Evelyn leaned closer.   
“And how much are you, Barrow?”   
Thomas ground against him, Evelyn whimpered.   
“How big is your wallet, Mr Napier?”


End file.
